


Writ

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the thought of her -- or anyone -- offering you protection from Cora is a potent aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writ

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 June 2012  
> Word Count: 2496  
> Written for: [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo** Round 4  
>  Prompt: writing on the body  
> Summary: Just the thought of her -- or anyone -- offering you protection from Cora is a potent aphrodisiac.  
> Spoilers: Specific mention of characters and situations in Episode 01x18, "The Stable Boy," but consider the entire first season up for grabs, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! This was a little more than I'd initially planned for this story, but I like how this ended up working out. This certainly doesn't happen as late in the season as one might expect, considering the references to Daniel and Cora, but then I would have had more mention of them before they were introduced in the show anyway. I love me some Regina and want to know ALL about her, you know? LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…
> 
> Beta: Currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Hopefully, I'll get that resolved asap.

It has been two weeks since you first let her kiss you. Oh, you still let her think that it was all her decision, but you know full well that she had a gentle nudge in the right direction. Several, in fact. It amuses you that she doesn't want to believe in what's right in front of her. More than amusement, you're relieved that she's not willing to follow Henry headlong into believing in the Curse and the supposed Savior to stop it. The longer she resists, the longer you can formulate a plan to prevent the Curse from ever ending.

"Regina?"

Her sleep-warmed voice brings you back from your thoughts to focus on the tableau before you. Your earlier indulgence in her more amorous overtures gave you the opportunity to sate her needs. She fell into sleep quickly and deeply, which allowed you the option of gathering the supplies you need. She'll get her chance to repay the favor, but not until you've taken a few precautions.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks, shifting to stroke your cheek.

Before you realize what you're doing, you lean into her touch and press a kiss in her palm. "I'm fine, my dear," you reply with a smile.

"Are you?" Her eyes narrow slightly as she studies your face. "You seem awfully quiet."

"Just thinking, I suppose," you reply, carding your fingers through her long blonde tresses. They feel like silk against your fingertips. "You know, you snore when you sleep."

Her brows furrow in denial, then confusion, then denial again, as her mouth opens and closes before she can say anything. Instead, she grins sheepishly and nuzzles at the side of your neck. The touch of her lips against your skin sends heat coursing along your veins to pool hotly between your legs, and you shift onto your back and tilt your head to the side to allow her greater access.

Her hand rests heavily on your hip for a moment, grounding you into the moment in ways you haven't felt in a long, long time. An image of Daniel's smiling face appears behind your eyelids and your breath catches in your throat before you can push the image back behind the locked door where it belongs. This is not the time to be comparing your greatest love with this latest lover.

She takes your reaction as positive and her fingers slip under the hem of your tank top, gliding across the muscles of your stomach, your ribs, to curl around the curve of your right breast. Your nipple instantly reacts to her touch, pressing up against her palm. There's a roughness to the texture of her hands -- you assume it's from the gun she carries -- that reminds you of Daniel's hands. The comparison sends a jolt of unbridled fear through you, has you pushing her away as you sit up.

"Regina?"

You don't answer her for a long moment, heart thundering painfully in your chest. You glance at the door, irrationally afraid that your mother will barge in and do to this new lover what she did to Daniel. Acknowledging that fear suddenly gives you an idea, a way to protect her like you couldn't protect Daniel. Just the thought of it brings a surge of hope -- and desire -- flooding out the fear.

"Do you trust me?"

She blinks and stares at you in confusion again. "I, um-- What?"

"Will you let me try something a little… different?" you ask, stroking her cheek with fingers only barely trembling. "Indulge in a little fantasy of mine?"

 _That_ certainly piques her interest, judging how quickly her pupils dilate. "Like what?"

You smile, knowing deep in your soul that she'll allow you this indulgence, even if she doesn't understand its importance. Leaning in to press a kiss to her lips, you stroke your fingers through her hair again.

"Just a little game with feathers and silk scarves."

She studies your face for another moment before she nods, smiling, and kisses you again. "What do you want me to do?"

She takes your instruction so well, calmly reclining on the bed as you pull out the silk scarves from the secret drawer in your nightstand. Her eyes darken in desire as you lightly tie the scarves around her wrists, securing her to the headboard. She tests the ties and easily slips her left wrist out with a grin. You don't want her completely immobilized and distrustful of you.

You can feel her eyes on you as you pull out the ornate quill and the small bottle of clear liquid. You explain that it's filled with water from the wishing well out in the forest, because the idea of using it in this way amuses you. She doesn't need to know that its properties are stronger than mere water.

Unstopping the bottle, you set it on the edge of the nightstand, easily within reach as you settle next to her on the bed. Leaning over to press another kiss to her lips, you smile. "Ready?" When she nods, you repeat the movement. "Good. Now, this might tickle, my dear, and I do apologize for that, but please don't try to move much. We wouldn't want to have to start all over again, would we?"

Her eyes widen at the implication of your words, but she shakes her head and lets out her breath in a huff as she closes those expressive eyes of hers. You watch as she takes a couple of slow, deep breaths, drawn by the play of her muscles as she breathes. Shaking your own head, you lean over to dip the quill's tip in the bottle.

You start at her feet, carefully tracing the words and sigils of power and protection over her feet and legs. Because her eyes are closed, she can't witness the faint glow of the magic being inscribed on her skin. With each letter, each stroke of the quill, you feel your fear that Cora will harm this woman fading, replaced by your desire to own, not just her heart, but her soul.

"Regina," she whines when you lightly brush the tip of the feather against her inner thigh, legs automatically spreading for you.

"Shh," you murmur, replacing the feather with your fingers for a moment, stroking her skin gently. "You're fine."

The lure of her desire is powerful, and you caress the dampness between her thighs for just a moment, feeling your own body responding in kind. You squeeze your thighs together, letting the shiver of desire pool there for a brief moment before dipping the quill into the bottle again. You release her right wrist from the scarves and begin to trace the protection onto her arm, fingertips to shoulder, before replacing it and moving to repeat the process on her left arm.

"Turn over," you say suddenly, voice feeling far too loud in the otherwise quiet room. She blinks in surprise, but complies when you say, "I can't very well forget your back, can I?"

You start with her arms, then her legs, but pause before you begin to cover the expanse of her back. You lean in to press a kiss to the back of her neck, fingers tracing down the bumps of her spine to rest against the small of her back.

"Feels incredible," she mutters, voice muffled by the pillow beneath her cheek.

"Good," you say, practically purring the word, and dip the quill again.

The incantations and sigils cover her back in faintly glowing swirls and lines, the same protections you once drew upon your son's skin. There hadn't been any of this arousal when you did it to him, but you'd wanted him just as protected as you want her now. Once you're happy with the results on her back, you help her turn over again, putting her wrists back in the scarves to complete the process on her chest and stomach.

Once you've applied your protections to every inch of her body, from the neck down, you replace the quill into the drawer. You carefully pour some of the water into your palm, spreading it on both hands, then start to massage her face, scalp, and hair with it, mouthing the words that are written all over her body.

Protection complete, you replace the bottle in the drawer and stare down at your lover. Her entire body glows faintly and you murmur the final words of the spell, watching as the marks soak into her skin until she looks just like she had before you started this whole process. A smile spreads across your face, heart easing in the knowledge that this is another person your mother won't be able to take from you.

Her eyes flicker open and she smiles lazily at you. "You're good at that," she says. "What's next?"

"Just this," you reply, leaning over to kiss her again as you move to straddle her hips. Your hands move up to pull hers from the scarves, settle them against your hips.

Clearly, she understands your unspoken request, squeezing your hips as she arches up into your kiss. Your soft moan is past your lips before you realize it as she shifts to flip your bodies over. She leans over to nip at your lower lip, tugging the black tank top up and off your body. Straddling your waist, she reaches up to slip your wrists into the scarves. You don't try to stop her, lost in the dark promises in her eyes.

Her lips find your left nipple, tongue flicking back and forth across the sensitive skin. You writhe beneath her as her hand glides down your side to curl around your pussy. Each movement of her skin against yours sears the protective sigils into your own skin, as if she's writing her own protection over you. Just the thought of her -- or anyone -- offering you protection from Cora is a potent aphrodisiac.

"Please," you whisper, arching up against her hand, and vaguely wonder when you lost your panties.

She chuckles darkly and you inhale sharply when she nips at your nipple. At the same time, her fingers slip between your lips, easing into your wet heat with agonizing slowness. You want to force her to do what you want, but you're unable to move, to say the words. She's not like anyone else you've ever seduced.

"Mmm," she murmurs huskily, fingers filling you repeatedly, "you feel incredible. Do you taste as good?"

A flush of desire suffuses your entire body at her words, and you find yourself speechless. She grins and kisses her way down your body, fingers still held within your pussy. Your eyes widen when she lightly breathes across your damp heat, a shiver of need stronger than you've felt in a long time racing down your spine.

"Gods," you whine, hips thrusting toward her.

She just chuckles again and leans in to flick the tip of her tongue against your clit once, twice, a third time. With each touch, your desire flares higher, hotter. Your body betrays you, legs spreading wider for her, and you clutch at the scarves until your knuckles pop at the intensity.

She slips a third finger into your pussy as her lips trap your clit. She suckles, gently at first, and begins to do things with her tongue on your clit that defy explanation. You choose to believe she is writing her own -- protection? desire? whatever -- on your body, filling you with it until you can't hold it all in anymore.

The onslaught of your orgasm takes you by surprise. Or, it would if you were able to process anything beyond the ecstasy of her tongue and fingers stroking you into tighter and tighter spirals. There are stars going supernova behind your eyelids and you hope that the scream echoing in your head isn't also external. You wouldn't be able to explain any of this to Henry.

When the sensations no longer overwhelm, you blink a few times and try to focus on her face. Her lips and chin are shiny and wet, but you're drawn to the tip of her tongue gliding along each finger of the hand held up to her face. It takes a moment before you realize where that hand has so recently been, and your body throbs in response.

"Hey, you," she murmurs as she moves to stretch out next to you.

"Hi," is all you can manage in reply, and even that word is rough and husky.

She nibbles at your lower lip, reaching up to pull your wrists from the scarves. Without a word, she massages your forearms and hands for a moment, only stopping when you pull her close for another kiss, tasting yourself on her lips. She sighs into the kiss, hands gently stroking your sides.

"Stay," you finally ask, arms tightening around her neck when she moves as if to get up, and wince at the neediness in your tone.

"Planning on it," she replies. "Just wanted to hit the bathroom. I'll be right back."

You nod, feeling foolish in your fear that she was going to leave you. The tears prick at your eyes once she's safely in the bathroom and out of sight. What a fool you're becoming for this woman. You quickly scrub your hand across your eyes as the toilet flushes, curling onto your side to face away from the bathroom. You can hear her padding softly back to the bed, feel the mattress dip as she molds her body to your back, arms wrapping around your waist.

"See?" she says as she kisses your shoulder. "I didn't leave."

"No, you didn't," you reply, voice thick with emotions you're not ready to share just yet. You only half-feign the yawn as you pull the covers up over your bodies. "We'll need to get you up and dressed before Henry wakes up. I'm not sure--"

She pulls away, and you turn around to watch her, fear once again clutching at your heart. It subsides when you watch her grab her phone and set an alarm. "Is six gonna be early enough?"

You nod and find yourself counting the hours you have left with her. "Maybe you can get something from Granny's and bring it over for breakfast? Make it look like a random early morning visit?" She nods and slips back into bed, pulling you close until your cheek rests over her heart. "I'm sure I can summon up the appropriate disdain necessary to keep him from guessing what happened."

She sighs heavily, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she strokes her fingers through your hair. The sensation, combined with the steady, even beating of her heart, soon lulls you into sleep. Just before you fall asleep, you hear her whisper, "It's not what I want, but I'll take it," and you vow to take that resignation from her tone forever.


End file.
